Another Cooper
by leesuhx7
Summary: What happens when Sonny meets a new guy? What happens when that guy is related to another guy, Sonny didnt relize she had feelings for until she became close to both. What happens when sonny does something no one expected of her? read to find the answers.
1. Another Cooper in Condor Studios?

**Chase Aaron Cooper's POV**

I walked out of the Cafeteria to see Chad talking to a girl. She's beautiful I thought. She had medium lengthen brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and the prettiest smile I have ever seen. But none of this mattered if Chad was talking to her because Chad Dylan cooper ALWAYS got the girl.

I started walking toward them and I could hear their voices getting louder.

**Sonny Monroe's POV**

"FINE!" I yelled at Chad

"FINE!"

"Good." he started sounding calmer

"Good." I smiled.

"So are we good?" Chad questioned me.

"Oh, were so good!" I laughed, but then I noticed a cute boy walking over to us. Cute was an understatement. This kid was ADORABLE and beyond. He was tall with blonde spiked hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey ,Chad, who's the pretty lady?" He said winking at me. I could feel my cheeks getting pink.

"This is-", I cut of Chad, "I'm Sonny" I gave him a big toothy smile.

"I'm Chase Aaron"

"Well it's nice to meet you, Chase Aaron."

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny ."

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

Why is_ chase _talking to sonny? Doesn't he know I obviously like her! Wait, did I just say? I did. But I could never let sonny know how I truly felt about her, because I love our fights and meetings in the hallway but mostly because what if Sonny rejected me? And Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get rejected.

**Chase's POV**

" So Sonny, do you think you would want to go to a club with me tonight? I know we just met but it could give us a chance to talk and get to know each other better." I flirtatiously smiled touching Sonny's arm.

"I would love too!" she smiled.


	2. Brothers?

**( The Club) **

**Sonny's POV**

I was on my first official date with Chase. We have been dancing the whole night. Right now I'm at a bar, waiting for chase to get back from an important phone call he had to take. The whole night I had this weird feeling, like you get when you think someone's watching you. That's when I noticed Chad walking over to me.

What could Chad possibly want? We hated each other, right? All I can hope for is he won't mess up my date with chase. Chase is really sweet and I can see myself falling for him. But I have a feeling something's going to go terribly wrong.

Woah, did Chad look good tonight. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that made his ocean blue eyes stand out and black jeans. I can't believe I'm checking Chad out.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Sunshine, like what you see?" I winked at sonny.

Ha, I can't believe I just caught sonny checking me out. Sonny looked breath taking tonight. She had a just above knee length red dress on.

"Yea you wish Chad, I was actually admiring that…um.. Guy behind you." Sonny stuttered.

"Yea sure, you look pretty hot yourself Monroe." I gave her my famous smile I knew she couldn't resist.

"Thanks Cooper." She smiled back.

That's when I noticed a hand go around Sonny's small waist. Chase was back, and he didn't look happy seeing me and Sonny so close.

"Hey Chad" Chase gave me a fake smile " Hey Sonny, something came up, and I'm needed at the studio. It will probably take the whole night but I can call you a cab if you'd like?"

"Uh, sure…no problem" Sonny looked slightly disappointed, trying to keep a small smile on her face.

"Sonny, maybe you would like it better if I take you home. It'd be a lot safer than going in a strangers car." I chimed in.

"That would be awesome Chad" Sonny walked over to my side but quickly remembered Chase. "You wouldn't mind Chase, would you?" Sonny asked looking innocent.

"No…Not at all." You could tell chase was upset. "I'll just see you in the studio tomorrow, night." Chase kissed Sonny on the cheek. I tried to hold my jealously, hoping Sonny wouldn't noticed.

**(In the car) **

"So which direction do I go now?" I asked Sonny. No answer, huh? That's strange. I looked over to see Sonny in a deep sleep. Great, have no way of getting her home. I couldn't wake her up, she looked so peaceful. So I decided just to bring her back to my place.

Sonny's mom was out of town so I wouldn't have to worry about explaining why her daughter slept over my house. That would be a sticky situation.

I picked up Sonny in my arms like a little baby. She looked so sweet when she sleeps. I laid her down on my couch

**Chase's POV**

The meeting at the studio was incredibly boring. I wish I could of stayed with Sonny. The thing that annoyed me the most was, Chad took Sonny home.

I opened the door to my house, noticing something on my couch, It's probably just the dog, so I headed up to my room.

**Sonny's POV**

The sun was shining on my face, I had just woke up and I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar place. I remember Chad bringing me home last night but don't remember getting to my house. Aw, shoot. I must of fell asleep, this must be Chad's house.

"CHAD?" I yelled, but no answer

I decided to walk around and see if I could find him. I came up to a wooded door. I opened it slowly to find a shirtless Chad Dylan Cooper in blue boxers.

"OH MY GOD, CHAD!" I yelled

"Hey sonny." Chad winked obviously not caring that he's in his boxers.

"Sonny?" Chase asked from behind me.

"CHASE?!" I was in complete shock looking back and forth between Chad and Chase.

" Sonny, what are you doing at my house so early in the morning?.....in front of Chad….When he's only in boxers! CHAD, PUT SOME CLOTHSE ON!" Chase just noticing Chad naked.

"whatever." Chad laughed

" What do you mean your house? I thought I was at Chad's house." I questioned

"Were brothers." Chase said

" Oh boy, this is awkward." Sonny stared at a smiling Chad.

**I WILL NOT continue, innless I get some Reviews please (: Tell me some of your ideas for the next chapters. I'm planning on updating every day. Thanks!**


	3. Authors Note PLEASE READ :

Hey my** _amazing_ **readersz**(: **I'm guessing you like my story since all the great reveiw**s **ive been getting. Reveiws = only 7. How amazing? No, not really.

I was kinda hoping for more. Well anyways, i need some **great** ideas for this story so it's not boring. I'm guessing you guys know the sotry line by now. If you dont i'll tell you. **The story is going to be mostly about Sonny likeing Chad while shes dating Chase. Sonny and chad have a friends with benefits thing going on behind chase's back, but Chase will catch them in the acts. Sonny out of guilt trys to get back to gether with Chase but then when she does, she relizes her phsical attraction to chad is really _love_.**

Sounds interesting doesn't it? So please i will NOT know what to write inless you guys **REVEIW!** (: thankyou to the amazing people who did read.

every time i update what do we remember to do?

R A T E// R E V I E W// F A V O R I T E 3 (:


	4. Sonny and Chas or Sonny and Chase?

**Narrator's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me Chad was your brother!?" Sonny smacked chase in the arm

"Because, I never felt the need to!"

"Well if you didn't notice, Chad and I HATE each other!"

"Sonny…." Chase took a breath "don't let Chad break us apart."

"I could never do that, I really like you"

"That's good…" Chase said with a flirtatious smile, moving closer to sonny wrapping him arms around her hips as she put her arms around his neck "Because I really like you too." Chase closed the space between Sonny and his lips.

**Chad's POV**

THIS IS SO REPELING I thought to myself. I needed to break their kiss apart, so I came up with the most amazing plan.

"OH WOAH, OH SHOOT!" I yelped as I spilled my soda ALL over Chase on "accident".

"Chad! Look what you did!" Sonny smacked my chest " You did that on purpose! I know you did! UGH!" Sonny was furious with me.

"Did not" I said smirking stepping closer

"Did too" sonny took a step closer

"STOP!" Chase yelled

I looked at Chase smiling then noticed how close Sonny and I was.

"I can't stand hearing you two. I'm going in the shower to clean up, in the mean time try to stay apart."

**Sonny's POV**

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Chad

"This" Chad pulled me into a kiss. I was completely in shock but, started to get into it. I moved my hands around Chad's neck as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

"Chad-" I started to say but he kissed me again

"Stop.." Chad kissed me softly on lips again

"You really want me to stop?" he looked at me sadly in the eyes

"No" I kissed him again

"we have to stop" I smiled

" I know" he kissed me again and it deepened.

**Tell me what you think; I honestly think it stunk butt.**


	5. Contestttt to enjoy:

**MOLTO IMPORTANT! **Hey everyone :D

So i came up with this amazing idea, a contest. Ive been having trouble thinking of ideas,shocker, so i'm asking for your help(:

The contest will officialy begin as of today Wednesday, May 5, 2010 ( 5/5/10 ) The contest will be for the chapters coming up. Private message me your ideas and on there your email and i'll give you mine so you can email me your entry. The entry will be a chapter you wrote for the story Another Cooper. The chapter you will be writing for the first contest is Chapter 5. Once i have read all entrys and have picked and the new chapter is up, you may send me your chapter for the next entry after you have read that chapter i chose. The rating is M so dont wory about being too detailed.

**EVERYONE SHOULD ADD MY YOUTUBEE! **

**youtube . com / leesuhx7 **

**Thankyouuuuuuuuuuuuu 3 ;D**


End file.
